


Сюрприз

by WTF_Webtoon_2017



Category: Moritat
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Webtoon_2017/pseuds/WTF_Webtoon_2017





	

— Джесс, закрой глаза.

Джесс оторвал взгляд от монитора ноутбука, только сейчас осознавая, как затекло все его тело и как сильно у него пульсирует в висках. Сколько он здесь просидел, пытаясь отыскать в интернете хоть какие-нибудь новые факты о гибели его родителей? Три часа? А может, целые сутки? В голове был сплошной туман. Создавалось такое впечатление, что в этом доме все устроено так, чтобы запутать его окончательно. Чтобы он никогда не докопался до истины. Здесь даже время насмехалось над ним, вырывая у него из памяти важные отрезки его жизни. Если заточение здесь вообще можно было назвать жизнью.  
Джесс потянулся, пытаясь хоть как-то размять затекшие мышцы. Он внимательно изучал застывшего на пороге комнаты Ло, который пребывал сегодня в непривычно приподнятом настроении. Ло улыбался, и такую теплую улыбку Джесс видел у него впервые. Он что-то прятал за спиной, и это заставило Джесса напряженно застыть в кресле. Нужно было терпеть и игнорировать рвущееся наружу раздражение. Ведь он обещал себе, что не будет бездумно срывать свой гнев на Ло.

— Что там у тебя?

— Подарок.

— Подарок? Для кого?

— Для тебя. Ну же, Джесс, закрой глаза. Доверься мне хоть раз в жизни. — В голосе Ло прозвучала мольба, и Джесс сдался, послушно закрывая глаза. В конце концов он тоже устал от бесконечной борьбы и хотел позволить себе верить в то, что Ло действительно не желал ему зла.

— Долго еще? — Хоть Джесс и уговаривал себя расслабиться и просто насладиться моментом, он не мог избавиться от мысли, что Ло что-то замышляет. Желание все контролировать было настолько сильным, что он с трудом мог усидеть на месте.

— Открывай.

— Что за?!... — Джесс готов был увидеть что угодно, даже приставленный к его виску пистолет, но никак не что-то живое и пушистое. Он отпрянул назад от неожиданности, чуть не опрокинув стул и себя вместе с ним. Ло на вытянутых руках держал маленького черного котенка, которому было месяца два от роду. Тому явно не нравилось такое положение дел, и он тихо шипел, пытаясь вырваться из тонких пальцев Ло.

— Ну же, Джесс, посмотри, какой он милый. — Ло снова приблизил котенка к лицу Джесса, за что был награжден еще парой царапин, но продолжал упрямо его держать.

— Где ты его вообще взял? — Джесс осторожно, словно боясь сломать такое хрупкое существо, протянул руку и тут же был наказан за дерзость. 

Он неожиданно для себя тихо и легко рассмеялся, потирая укушенный палец. Внезапно вместе со смехом ушло и все накопившееся за этот день раздражение. Впервые за долгое время ему было по-настоящему весело.

— Нашел на пороге. Непонятно, откуда он вообще здесь взялся. Я решил взять его, потому что он очень похож на тебя, Джесс. Такой же колючий, но при этом ужасно симпатичный.

Джесс бросил на Ло неодобрительный взгляд, явно не радуясь такому сравнению, но решил промолчать. Ло выглядел действительно счастливым. Кажется, этот подарок был больше для него самого, чем для Джесса.

— Я думаю, мы можем его оставить, но сначала ты его хорошенько вымоешь.

Нельзя было сказать, что Джесс действительно желал оставить это существо здесь, но выбросить его сейчас на улицу было бы жестоко. К тому же Ло выглядел таким счастливым, прижимая котенка к себе, что у Джесса просто не хватило смелости все это разрушить.

— Хорошо. Я думаю, ему здесь понравится. — Ло потрепал котенка за ухом, поднимая глаза. — Я люблю тебя, Джесс.

Такая привычная фраза, которую Ло повторял изо дня в день, сейчас прозвучала совсем иначе, ломая стену сопротивления, что Джесс воздвиг вокруг себя.  
Затронула самые потаенные частички его души, о существовании которых он и сам не знал. На щеках вспыхнул румянец, и он поспешно отвернулся, чтобы Ло этого не заметил. Хотя он был так увлечен котенком, что Джесс даже немного был этим раздражен. Обычно все внимание Ло было приковано к нему, но, кажется, теперь у него появился конкурент.

Что же такого сегодня случилось с Ло, что он вдруг стал в два раза эмоциональнее, чем обычно? Это пугало Джесса, выбивало его из колеи и делало беззащитным.

— Я назову его Джесси.

— Что? — Джесс встряхнул головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли и поднимая глаза на Ло, с чьего лица так и не сошла улыбка.

— Я назову его Джесси. В честь тебя.

— Хорошо. Пусть будет так. Назови его в честь меня и береги его как самое важное сокровище в твоей жизни, ладно? Как будто он — это я.

— Спасибо, Джесс.

Джесс проводил Ло задумчивым взглядом.

— Это все, что я могу тебе дать, Ло.


End file.
